One
by e-Ifrit
Summary: Um escorpiano chateado, um ariano mais chateado ainda, dois jovens, nada pra fazer... .


ACHTUNG: Conteúdo yaoi, com limão. Menores não devem ler, hein? Tá avisado.  
Saint Seiya é propriedade do Kurumada, etc e tal. 

_"Um escorpiano chateado, um ariano mais chateado ainda, dois jovens, nada pra fazer..."_

Esta 'história' se passa num universo alternativo onde houve um marasmo de dois meses depois da "gentil" passagem (leia-se massacre!) dos cavaleiros de bronze pelo santuário. Pode ter (claro que tem!) OOC aqui, não se assustem! ;)

Dedico pra minha amiga Nadje, que me obrigou a fazer isso mas eu ainda adoro ela. Taí, moça, espero que goste. :P

E agradeço à duas moças aqui mesmo da ffNet, Belier e Pipe, por escreverem tanta fic boa com o Mu e o Shaka, porque depois de escrever essa aqui eu precisei me desintoxicar urgentemente! Fiquei envenenada de Milo e Mu, cruz credo! o.O

Ok, chega de enrolar. A quem tiver coragem de ler isso... vai fundo! XD

* * *

**ONE  
**Charlotte Scully

_"Is it getting better  
Or do you feel the same  
Will it make it easier on you now  
You got someone to blame  
You say..._

_One love  
One life  
When it's one need  
In the night  
One love  
We get to share it  
Leaves you baby if you  
Don't care for it..."_

Milo tinha o olhar fixo na ponta dos pés, mesmo tendo um belíssimo pôr-de-sol à sua frente. Todos os dias subia aquela colina e se sentava, preparando-se para observar o fim da tarde, mas passar aquele tempo sozinho acabava enchendo a mente do escorpiano de lembranças, e ele acabava esquecendo o que fazia alí. Se por um lado estava feliz por Atena estar novamente à frente do santuário, por outro não conseguia escapar à tristeza pelas mortes recentes, especialmente a do cavaleiro de Aquário. Sentia terrivelmente a falta de Camus, aquele lugar todo era carregado de lembranças para ele. Sempre teve um temperamento extrovertido e era considerado impulsivo até demais, mas estava achando difícil até sorrir ultimamente. Haviam dias em que até queria ir embora dalí, talvez assim esquecesse de tudo. Ainda olhava para os dedos dos pés descalços quando sentiu que alguém se aproximava. Virou um pouco o rosto para ver de quem se tratava.

Mu de Aries. Parecia que não o havia visto sentado alí, porque passou adiante e sentou-se debaixo de uma pequena árvore, muito próximo do penhasco. Milo deixou sua tristeza de lado por um momento para observar o outro cavaleiro. Ele era sempre muito quieto, mas aquilo era estranho. Era praticamente impossível para qualquer um deles não sentir o cosmo uns dos outros ao chegar perto, e Mu sempre cumprimentava as pessoas. Milo se lembrou, na hora, que nos dois meses que se passaram após a confusão com os cavaleiros de bronze ele não havia visto Mu sair de seu templo. Chegou a pensar que ele havia voltado para Jamiel. Talvez tivesse mesmo ido, e estava de volta somente agora, mas isso ainda não explicava o comportamento estranho do cavaleiro, nem a maneira como ele parecia encurvado sobre sí mesmo, debaixo daquela árvore, parecia mesmo que estava... chorando? Milo se levantou e correu na direção do outro, sem pensar muito no que ele ia pensar daquilo.

"Mu? Mu, o que..."

Mu limpou rapidamente o rosto, mas não olhou para cima. Milo não precisava vê-lo para saber que estivera chorando mesmo, mas decidiu não fazer desabar a dignidade dele, fingiu nada ter visto de anormal.

"Posso me sentar aqui com você?" - Milo tentou um bom começo de conversa - "Este lugar é lindo... vale a pena assistir um fim de tarde desses."

"Claro..." - Mu tentou corrigir a rouquidão de sua voz, sem muito sucesso - "Costuma vir aqui sempre?"

"Essa pergunta é meio clichê, Mu, todo mundo faz..." - Milo tentou fazer graça, mas soou forçado até para ele.

"Ah... desculpe..." - Mu tentou sorrir, agora totalmente sem graça - "É que vir aqui para ver o sol se pondo, isso não parece você..."

Milo absorveu o comentário de Mu com amargura. Então "não parecia ele" simplesmente se sentar alí e apreciar um pouco o entardecer. O que será que tinha mais a ver com ele então? As festas da cidade ou as bebedeiras com os amigos? Se pegou pensando no que os outros realmente achavam dele e não gostou muito do que lhe veio na mente. A verdade era que ele mesmo andava pensando muito mal de sí mesmo ultimamente. Notou que Mu tinha os olhos fixos nele.

"Milo, me desculpe. Não era isso que eu queria dizer... não é que... é só que..." - Mu se interrompeu, sem encontrar mais justificativas - "Me desculpe."

"Ei, não precisa ficar assim..." - Milo sentou-se finalmente ao lado de Mu - "Vamos esquecer essa coisa toda. Olha, veja como o céu vai ficando vermelho."

Os dois permaneceram em silêncio até que o último raio de sol desapareceu, dando ao céu aquele tom de azul quase marinho. O espetáculo havia terminado, no entanto nenhum dos dois fez menção de se levantar e deixar o local. Milo quebrou o silêncio com uma de suas perguntas improváveis.

"Mu... pretende ficar por aqui definitivamente?"

"Não." - Mu desviou o olhar do horizonte, fixando-o no chão à sua frente.

"Mas..." - Milo fez a pergunta sem intenção alguma, mas não esperava uma resposta como aquela, não com Atena presente no santuário e tudo o mais - "Mas por quê?"

"Eu não posso ficar aqui. Este lugar... não posso viver aqui. É muito... seria muito difícil." - Mu respondeu já sem se preocupar se Milo tiraria ou não alguma conclusão a seu respeito.

Milo parou um pouco para pensar sobre a declaração de Mu. Podia jurar que, se o que viu no rosto do amigo não era uma expressão de dor, então era algo muito próximo. Ele pôde reconhecer alí praticamente o que sentia, nas vezes em que pensava em deixar o santuário. Ficou curioso, queria saber dos motivos dele, mesmo sabendo que não era da sua conta.

"Você não quer ficar aqui... por causa dos que morreram?" - Milo quis se enforcar pela péssima pergunta, mas Mu pareceu não se importar.

"Não. Sinto muitíssimo pelos que se foram, mas sei que apesar do que chegaram a fazer, estão em paz agora. E como cavaleiros, estamos sempre preparados para a morte." - Foi a resposta quase clínica de Mu.

"E por que é então que você quer ir embora?" - Milo deixou a curiosidade fluir - "Aliás, o que é que você tem, hein? Eu sei que quase não convivemos, mas nunca te ví assim tão triste, cavaleiro de Aries, nem percebeu que eu estava aqui antes de você chegar! O que está acontecendo?"

Mu olhou para Escorpião, surpreso, mas sem esconder a tristeza. Ia embora dalí mesmo, então deixou que a necessidade desesperada de conversar com alguém tomasse conta. Não queria conselhos, nem sermões, muito menos lições de vida, e nem poderia esperar algo assim de Milo. Era tão jovem e impetuoso, sabia que ele não faria nada disso. O que precisava no momento era sim, de alguém que ouvisse suas bobagens, nem que fosse para rir dele em seguida. Se bem que não achava graça nenhuma de sua situação.

"É, Mu, você está mesmo precisando conversar... eu conheço essa cara, sabia?" - Milo decidiu começar o que o outro obviamente não iria conseguir - "Tá apaixonado, pra começar. Só que essa tristeza toda não bate... levou um fora?" - Milo ofereceu um sorriso, para quebrar um pouco a agressividade das palavras.

"Mais ou menos..." - Mu abaixou de novo o olhar, tentando não parecer tão emocional.

"Como assim? Ou é um fora ou não é. Mas puxa... eu nem sabia que você andava com alguém! Quem é ela?" - Milo se virou, dando total atenção para o outro.

"Não..." - Mu corou violentamente com o que ia dizer em seguida - "Não é ela, é ele."

Milo arregalou os olhos azuis, o que deixou Mu ainda mais vermelho, se é que era possível. Aquela era uma revelação e tanto, só não estava entendendo ainda o motivo de Mu querer ir embora. Aquele a quem ele amava não podia ser um dos que morreram, já que ele mesmo negou estar triste por causa das mortes. Ir embora por quê então?

"Olha, Mu... não consigo nem imaginar o por que de você estar querendo ir embora daqui, o seu..." - Milo tropeçou no que ia dizer - "...aquele a quem você ama está vivo e bem, não está? Ainda pode reverter a situação a seu favor, não vai desistir assim..."

"Compreendo." - Mu olhou diretamente nos olhos de Milo, lendo neles uma tristeza que nunca pensou que veria naquele jovem e impetuoso cavaleiro. - "Mas o fato de ele estar vivo não ajuda em nada. Não espero ser correspondido."

"Puxa..." - Milo voltou a olhar para o chão, sentia-se desolado com aquele desperdício todo - "Ninguém dá mesmo valor à nada em vida, precisa que alguém morra para que se sinta a falta..."

"Fala de Camus?" - Mu surpreendeu com a pergunta - "Sente a falta dele, não é?"

"Tão óbvio assim?" - Milo deu um sorriso fraco - "É, sinto muita falta."

"Mas vocês..."

"Não. Era o meu melhor amigo. Eu o a..." - Milo se calou, achando que estava falando demais, mas o semblante calmo de Mu o tranquilizou - "Eu sempre o amei, mas nunca disse nada. Falta de oportunidade, eu acho. Agora que ele se foi..."

"Sente vontade de ir embora daqui também?" - Mu completou para ele - "Por causa das lembranças?"

Milo assentiu, brincando com algumas pedrinhas no chão. Mu deu um longo suspiro, frustrado consigo mesmo. Não sabia dizer, dentre os dois, qual era o mais miserável. Se era ele, com seu amor impossível, ou Milo, com seu amor morto. Ele ao menos podia fingir não sentir nada demais e continuar podendo ver o rosto amado sempre que quisesse, mas o outro só tinha lembranças, e talvez alguma foto.

"Você já falou com ele?" - Milo interrompeu o silêncio, mais uma vez.

"Não."

"Fale, então. Deixa de ser pessimista, pode ser que ele sinta alguma coisa por você."

"Não, ele não pode..."

"Mu, quem é ele? Por que tem tanta certeza de que não vai ser correspondido?" - Milo se impacientou.

"É o homem mais próximo de Deus, não pode se envolver com coisas ou sentimentos mundanos." - Mu respondeu rapidamente, como se estivesse repetindo aquilo para sí mesmo como um mantra.

"Shaka..." - Milo não conteve uma risada, apesar de ter algumas lágrimas nos olhos - "Logo ele, Mu? Puxa... estamos bem arranjados, os dois... eu amo um morto e você... um monge!"

Mu ia protestar, mas a risada de Milo o contaminou, logo estavam os dois rindo e chorando ao mesmo tempo. Não dava para dizer mesmo quem era o mais desgraçado, pois a situação dos dois era a mesma: não poderiam ter jamais quem amavam, um pela morte e o outro pelas convicções do ser amado. Patético e trágico ao mesmo tempo. Deitaram-se de costas na grama, cansados de tanto rir e chorar. Depois de alguns minutos, Milo se virou de lado, fitando o perfil do cavaleiro de Aries. Era belo, com aquele rosto delicado e os longos cabelos violeta espalhados no chão. Poderia corromper um monge, com certeza. Sentiu-se curioso a respeito dele. Será que ele tinha um passado? Passou uma das mãos na testa do cavaleiro, retirando algumas folhinhas que haviam grudado nos cabelos, e com isso ganhou a atenção dele.

"Mu, já teve alguém como Shaka na sua vida antes?"

"Não." - Mu corou novamente - "Viví recluso por muito tempo, é a primeira vez que sinto algo assim... e que bela sorte eu tive!" - Riu amargamente.

"Espera... então você nunca..." - Milo mal conseguiu disfarçar a surpresa.

"É, nunca." - Mu respondeu, aborrecido - "E já me sinto um imbecil, então pode rir à vontade."

E deitou-se novamente de costas, olhando para o céu que já estava completamente escuro. Foi deixado em paz por apenas alguns momentos, logo um par de olhos azuis o estavam fitando bem de perto, sobre seu rosto. Era tão pequena a distância que até podia sentir a respiração quente do outro. O que ele estava querendo com aquilo? Ia se afastar, mas Milo pôs uma mão em seu peito, deixando-o sem ação.

"Por que eu riria?" - Milo murmurou, muito próximo do rosto de Mu - "Somos dois, se for assim, então pode começar a rir de mim também..."

Mu até pensou em acabar com aquela brincadeira, mas Milo foi mais rápido e resolveu arriscar um toque mais atrevido, acariciou um dos mamilos do ariano por sobre o tecido da túnica. Bastou, num movimento rápido Mu inverteu as posições, ficando sobre Milo e olhando-o bem nos olhos, depois reparando nos lábios perfeitos do escorpiano.

"Parece hábil para quem diz que nunca fez isso, Milo..." - Mu percebeu que nem subjugado debaixo dele o escorpiano deixava aquele meio-sorriso - "E por que está fazendo isso?" - Mu o soltou, sentando-se novamente.

"Não sei... queria ver o que você ia fazer, eu acho. Até onde você iria." - Milo continuou deitado, pondo um dos braços atrás da cabeça - "Sabe, já me disseram mais de uma vez que pra esquecer alguém, só outro alguém."

"Acha que se nós..." - Mu se virou timidamente para Milo - "...se ficássemos juntos hoje, acha que podíamos esquecer?"

"Acho que não faria mal tentar..." - Milo passou a mão livre pelas costas do amigo - "Acho que já somos dois azarados nessa coisa de amor, que a chance de acabar fazendo alguma besteira é enorme, e que estamos mais seguros entre nós mesmos."

Milo puxou a túnica de Mu, fazendo-o voltar a se deitar, e novamente se pôs sobre ele. Mu levou uma das mãos aos cabelos do grego, sentindo a textura sedosa e fazendo-o inclinar o rosto em direção à sua mão. Com um dos dedos ele contornou os lábios de Milo, para logo em seguida tocá-los com os seus, apenas sentindo o contato.

"Milo... tem certeza?" - Mu perguntou, ainda tenso com a situação.

"Já estamos aqui, não estamos?" - Milo sorriu levemente, e voltou a acariciar o peito do outro cavaleiro.

Mu voltou a beijar-lhe os lábios, dessa vez de forma mais urgente. Milo se abandonou por cima dele, excitando-se com o atrito que seu peso sobre Mu provocava, e com a língua dele, que acariciava a sua de maneira quase agressiva. Mu apartou e novamente se pôs sobre ele, apoiando-se sobre os cotovelos. Ajeitou-lhe os cabelos com uma das mãos e então passou a mão por baixo da camisa, arrancando um gemido do escorpião. Satisfeito com a reação que provocou, ele não esperava a rapidez de Milo, que encontrou e desatou o nó que prendia sua túnica, ganhando assim acesso livre ao tórax bem definido.

"Você tem só a cara de um menino..." - Mu comentou com um pequeno sorriso.

"E você tem só a cara de um anjo... olha como eu estou!"

Sem aviso, Milo levou a mão de Mu até sua ereção, que mal cabia onde estava. Mu alcançou o cós da calça e o libertou, fazendo apenas uma leve carícia. O escorpiano arfou, e enterrou as unhas nos ombros de Mu. Ele soltou-lhe o membro e voltou a acariciar o abdome do grego, livrando-o da camisa em seguida. Passou a beijar e dar leves lambidas nos mamilos, depois o umbigo, até que Milo o puxou mais forte contra sí, sentindo ele mesmo o tamanho do desejo do ariano. Deslizou uma das mãos entre eles e agarrou o membro de Mu, tentando trazê-lo para fora e, com o movimento, excitando-o ainda mais. Mu afundou o rosto nos cabelos fartos do escorpião e começou a se mover de encontro ao corpo de Milo, sentindo-lhe a respiração pesada no pescoço e as mãos impacientes, que lhe apertavam as nádegas com força. Momentos depois Milo gozava, a umidade entre eles fazendo-o gozar logo em seguida. Mu rolou para o lado, sentindo o corpo tão pesado que temia sufocar o amigo se continuasse sobre ele. Ficaram em silêncio mais algum tempo, tentando acalmar as respirações. Milo de novo foi o primeiro a falar.

"Isso foi bom... mas olha essa bagunça!" - Milo riu e tentou se arrumar do melhor jeito possível, já que foi quem mais perdeu roupas alí.

Mu riu amargamente. A bagunça não se resumia apenas às roupas que eles acabaram sujando, o que acontecia agora? Foi bom para aliviar, esquecer por um momento até, mas os dois ainda estavam danados, nada havia se solucionado. Percebeu o olhar preocupado de Milo sobre sí, e sentou-se ao lado do amigo.

"Não me olhe assim, Milo. Eu..." - Mu abaixou os olhos - "Sabe, é a realidade, ela continua aqui..."

"Eu sei. Mas olha... eu precisava muito disso, e você também. Não dá pra sumir com a vida real, né..." - Milo deu um sorriso, decidido a espantar a depressão que ameaçava voltar - "Foi sua primeira vez? Parabéns..." - E riu.

"É... e você?" - Mu acabou contagiado, era inevitável - "Primeira vez também?" - Milo fez que sim com a cabeça, segurando a risada - "Então meus parabéns."

Os dois riram, cansados mas sentindo-se mais leves, livres da tensão de antes. Mu levantou-se e estendeu uma mão para Milo.

"Anda, vamos embora daqui... precisamos no mínimo de um banho, não é?"

"Claro... banho urgente!" - Milo se levantou, acompanhando o ariano.

"Milo..." - Mu encarou o escorpião, sério - "...obrigado."

"Eu também agradeço." - Milo respondeu com um sorriso mais largo - "Acha que consegue viver por aqui mais um pouco ou quer mesmo ir embora?"

"Não sei... e você, agüenta continuar por aqui?" - Mu devolveu a pergunta, pensativo.

"Podíamos ir agüentando... o que você acha?"

Mu soltou uma risada, balançando a cabeça, e Milo apertou o passo para acompanhar o cavaleiro. Os dois seguiram colina abaixo, em direção às casas zodiacais. Tentariam viver, ou conviver, com as limitações que se impunham, um com a morte, o outro com a impossibilidade, mas provavelmente decidiriam que fugir não era a saída digna de um cavaleiro e que ainda havia muito para acontecer.

* * *

Aaaaaai! Tá, ok, eu sei que foi bizarro! Posso me explicar :P É assim, fui desafiada. Não, na verdade fui ameaçada mesmo. Minha amiguinha Nadje disse: "Todo mundo escreve o Milo safado, quero ver você escrever um Milo virgem!" Quase que eu caio de costas, né? Eu falei pra ela: "Pô, vou escrever Milo e Shaka então..." - Aí ela foi categórica: "Shaka naum!". Eu ia botar ele pra ser virgem com quem? Sobrou pro Mu... XD Daí eu tentei, né, escrever uma fic yaoi de virgens ainda por cima! Primeira vez que eu faço isso, hein... e deixo bem claro que pra mim é Mu com Shaka e Milo com Camus, viu? Isso aqui foi uma experiência maluca mesmo. Eu mesma nunca lí Mu e Milo juntos:P Bem... bjos e valeu!


End file.
